User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Okay Uasp Erbomee Also, could you edit the the Separatist Sangheili Grand Armada so in the summary it includes my fleet? Uasp Erbomee Nevermind then, sorry for the confusion. Uasp Erbomee Tomorrow I'm not gonna be on for most of the day tomorrow. I'll be working to earn that $100 I've told you and Baw Wee about. However, I'll probably be on around 8:30 PM Eastern Time. (I live in Michigan) --Zamra 'Vorum 23:54, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Oh... You created your first video, Yay! You've also created your sig. Excellent! Whats the video about and how long is it. Sorry, I have to know this just to see if its worth waiting to load. (I have dial-up) --Zamra 'Vorum 00:01, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Bands Name? --Zamra 'Vorum 00:11, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Eh I get the feeling like I've heard that song before. I'll watch it tomorrow, it was taking forever to load. Anyway, I created a series of videos on Halo 3 I call the BigBang Theory. The name says it all, I gather up a bunch of fusion coils, plasma batteries, anything that will explode and then I just blow it all up. Sometimes the explosions happen with no warning and I get blow back like 30 feet. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:30, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Heavy Plasma Launcher Check out the description of this bad boy. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:50, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Not to Be Rude But maybe you should take a little break creating so many new articles. Just give yourself some time to relax. Thats what I'm doing for now. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:03, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Maydor. Baw Wee 01:07, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee (P.S. Awesome vid!) LOL I relax by playing games or practicing my guitar. P.S. I already saw your message on the HPL's talk page. LOL, thats classic. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:17, 4 October 2008 (UTC) No thanks Don't worry Maydor I'll bring Draken on time. Baw Wee 01:23, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Delna's Progress (You come aboard the Nightly Moonlight to see how Delna's training has progressed. You enter the control room to find Zamra is not there, but one of the pilots informs you that he is down in the training room. You walk down to the training room and see Delna is practices her sword fighting with Zamra. She swings her blade furiously at Zamra but he perfectly avoids each swipe. When Delna turns and sees you enter, she is quickly sweeped off her feet and slamed onto the floor. Zamra pins her and positions his blade over her throat. You react slightly at this but realize it is only training so you stay in place) Zamra: How did you fail? Delna: I lost my focus of the battle which allowed my enemy a opportunity to attack. Zamra: That is correct. (Zamra releases his grip on Delna and allows her to stand) Delna: But if my attacker was to strike me down, my brother would quickly act and take their life. (You can't help but crack a smile at this) Zamra: Indeed, that is all for now. You may take a break from training. (Zamra approaches you) --Zamra 'Vorum 02:08, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Armada Since you dont know where the armada is, I'll search near Sangheilios. Uasp Erbomee Maydor Don't you think you're being a little rough on the kid? Baw Wee 03:55, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Well I guess you're both right. Baw Wee 04:04, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee (P.S. It's awesome!)